


Le fin mot de l'histoire

by Lulu_folle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Reflection, Revelations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Wo Fat est enfin mort, mais, son organisation n'est pas totalement démantelée. Steve interroge donc une femme qui peut lui en apprendre plus sur Wo Fat. Le résultat sera légèrement différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais, qu'importe.Attention, lemon au deuxième chapitre !





	1. Le fin mot de l'histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est issu d'un rêve que j'ai effectué alors que j'étais vraiment à fond dans cette série.  
> La narratrice est inspirée de Césarine, une jeune autiste, de la trilogie des Autodafeurs (chouette trilogie, je vous la conseille).  
> Bonne lecture !

_Steve McGarett regardait fixement la femme qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux le transperçait comme des lames. Il attendait son témoignage. Il voulait tout savoir sur l'homme qu'avait été Wo Fat._

 

Des mains douces et chaudes, habitées d'une force contenue. Des mains que j'ai serré de mes doigts, souriant doucement. Lui aussi, il m'a sourit. Pourtant, il venait de briser un très bel assemblage de fleur, cadeau de mon père pour mes vingt ans. Par tradition, je le faisais passer parmi les invités. Il s'était excusé, humblement, navré de sa maladresse. Mais, moi, j'avais compris, rien qu'au contact de ses muscles délicatement tendus. Ça n'avait pas été une maladresse. C'était une pure préméditation. Il a dupé tout le monde pendant des années, mais moi, dès cet instant j'ai su qu'il était le mal incarné.

 

Pourtant, je le voyais depuis des années, mais, je ne le connaissais pas. Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux, très nombreux, collaborateur de mon père. Ces hommes et femmes, je ne leur accordais qu'une attention restreinte. Ils étaient si faciles à percer à jour. Tromperie, flagornerie, admiration, honnêteté... Peu importe les raisons de leur choix, je les savais. À l'époque, il me suffisait d’embrasser du regard une personne pour tout connaître d'elle. Ou, du moins, je le pensais. Wo Fat me détromperais bien assez tôt.

 

Après l'incident de la fleur, à chacune de nos rencontre, je l'examinais. Il... m'intriguait, tout autant que je le fascinais. Regards furtifs, lèvres sans cesse mordillées, sourires mystérieux, il m'observait, furtivement. Moi, je ne me suis jamais gênée pour le fixer. Mon père me disait souvent que mon regard troublait les gens autant qu'il les fascinait. Je ne sais plus trop qui disait que les yeux sont les portes de l'âme. À moins que ce n'en soit le miroir... De toute façon, dans mes yeux, mes interlocuteurs ne voyaient que leur reflet. Aucune pensées à inspecter derrière mes pupilles.

 

Lui, comme beaucoup d'autres, pris mon intérêt, à tort, comme du désir. Foutaises, si je l'avais désiré, il aurait fini dans mon lit. Même s'il finirait par y atterrir... Mais c'est une autre histoire. Bref, comme beaucoup d'autres, il se mépris sur mon intérêt à son égard. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi je souhaitais tant comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les gens, comment fonctionnait leur cerveau. Mon psychologue a émis (une seule et unique fois), une hypothèse intéressante. Mon cerveau serait tellement génial qu'il est incapable de se comprendre lui-même sans risquer le burn-out. Alors, pour cependant continuer d'alimenter sa formidable capacité, il passe son temps à analyser ce qui l'entoure. Pas faux, après tout, ne dit on pas qu'entre le génie et la folie, il n'y a qu'un pas ?

 

On dit aussi qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'avec un amour si fort, la haine finissait toujours par survivre. Encore des foutaises. C'est vrai pour Wo Fat. Il est rempli de haine, parce qu'il l'a laissé prendre la place de l'amour. Mon cas est différent. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent tous, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Ni jamais haï. La compassion, la joie, la tristesse, la colère, ces émotions, je les comprends. L'amour et la haine, non.Une fois, j'ai ressenti de la compassion pour lui. Je n'aurai pas du. Il était le mal incarné. Pour mon malheur, j'ai beaucoup d'empathie. Je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un dans sa souffrance.

 

C'était plus d'un an après l'incident de la fleur. Il était venu parler affaire avec mon père, et l'après-midi de travail s'était étirée en dîner. Je savais parfaitement ce que manigançais mon père. Wo Fat et moi étions sensiblement du même âge. Il était intelligent, élégant, cultivé, bel homme et il avait de l'avenir. Mon père n'était pas aussi observateur que moi, mais il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'intérêt que me portait Wo Fat. Et complètement stupide pour ne pas voir que je l'examinais sans cesse. Pour lui, j'étais tombée amoureuse de son collaborateur. Et Wo Fat était un parti suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il me laisse le fréquenter. Mon père m'avait toujours promis de ne jamais m'imposer un mariage, je valais mieux que ça. Mais, me pousser discrètement dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lui convenait et semblait me convenir ne lui posait aucun problème. Je me répète, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de Wo Fat. Il m'intriguait, c'est tout.

 

Bref, après le dîner, il était tard, et l'alcool avait coulé. Pas à flots, mais suffisamment pour que mon père insiste afin que Wo Fat reste dormir à la maison. Il lui avait, fort peu discrètement, donné la chambre d'ami qui donnait sur la même cour intérieure que ma chambre. Je lisais dans les plans de mon père comme dans de l'eau de roche. Et malheureusement, Wo Fat aussi. Mais m'épouser ne faisait pas partis de ses plans. Il devait pouvoir trahir mon père à tout instant. Et il avait bien vite compris que je ne le laisserai pas faire. Mon père est sans doute la seule et unique personne que j'ai véritablement _aimé_ , jusqu'à la naissance de ma fille.

 

J'ai toujours peu dormi, la nuit est calme, et me permet de réfléchir plus aisément. En été, je sors dans la cour, et m'allonge pour regarder les étoiles. C'était le cas ce soir là. Quand je me suis levée, Wo Fat était déjà assis dans la cour, méditant. À cet instant, j'aurai du rentrer dans ma chambre. Mais, quelque chose dans sa posture m'a retenu. Et je me suis approchée. Il portait son habituel masque d'indifférence. Mais, il souffrait, sans que, à l'époque, je sache pourquoi, il souffrait. Alors, je l'ai enlacé. Nous sommes restés ainsi de longues minutes. Puis, je l'ai lâché. Il a faillit me retenir, je l'ai sentit. Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions couché ensemble, nous aurions finis par nous marier, et la suite de cette histoire n'aurait aucun intérêt.

 

Cette nuit là, Wo Fat a choisi sa haine et le pouvoir. C'est aussi à cet instant que son intérêt pour moi est devenu une obsession. Mais il ne m'a jamais demandé en mariage. Il ne m'a jamais sous-estimée. Ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai sous-estimé. Et mon père en a payé le prix. Mais, pas immédiatement. Wo Fat a continué de gravir les échelons, tandis que je terminais mes études de médecine. Mon père a essayé de me faire travailler au sein de ses affaires, en pure perte. Je l'ai aimé, beaucoup. Mais j'étais quelqu'un de bien avant tout. J'acceptais de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, mais qu'il ne me demande pas de participer.

 

C'est à cette époque que j'ai ouvert ma couche à Wo Fat. Mon père désespérait alors de nous voir mariés. Et tentait de me présenter d'autres personnes. Il n'a jamais compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'un mari. Mes particularités mentales m'empêchaient de comprendre ce qui pouvait lier deux personnes sans liens de sang. Aujourd’hui encore, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Une seule chose restait inchangée, Wo Fat continuait de m'intriguait, et moi, de le fasciner. Je voyais clairement dans son jeu. Ses manigances pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Mais je me suis voilée la face. Mon père était un géant indestructible pour moi. Je n'imaginais pas Wo Fat le mettre à terre.

 

J'avais tort. Terriblement tort. Mais, j'ai couché avec Wo Fat bien avant qu'il ne tue mon père. Je sais qu'il l'a lui même exécuté. Notre aventure n'a pas duré longtemps, mais, cela m'a permis d'ajouter des éléments au portrait mental que je me faisais de Wo Fat. En plus d'être méticuleux et rusé, il est patient, observateur et il n'a pas peur de se salir les mains. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il a lui-même tué mon père. Notre liaison était un secret de polichinelle, et elle réjouissait mon père. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que je tombe enceinte afin de précipiter le mariage. Mon père, au contraire de Wo Fat, m'a toujours sous-estimée. Wo Fat n'était pas mon premier amant, et il serait loin d'être le dernier.

 

Je ne crois pas que céder mon corps à Wo Fat ait été une erreur. D'une façon où d'une autre, il aurait fini par parvenir à ses fins. J'ai juste choisi de mener la danse. Huit ans depuis l'incident de la fleur, déjà. Mon père avait organisé une grande fête pour fêter mon diplôme. Une chouette fête. J'aime ces fêtes où tout le monde est hypocrite, surtout moi. D'un sourire, je me plaît à faire comprendre à l'autre que je sais ce qu'il pense. Alors que, je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux que supposer. Il n'y a aucune certitude dans la pensée humaine. Mais, supposer et déduire, c'était mon domaine. Au cœur de cette soirée, j'étais la reine, je brisais les masques d'un regard, et manipulais mes interlocuteurs à tour de bras. Me jouer des autres a longtemps été mon activité favorite.

 

Mais, on se lasse vite de l'hypocrisie, même quand on la manie. Wo Fat n'a jamais été hypocrite envers moi. Parce que, et je me répète encore, il ne m'a jamais sous-estimée. Il savait qu'être hypocrite ne servait à rien. Il était, bien évidemment là lors de cette soirée. J'avoue avoir toujours eu un faible pour les beaux garçons. Mon incapacité sentimentale me permet tout de même d'apprécier la beauté. Et si une plastique parfaite s'accompagnait d'un esprit aiguisé, c'était encore mieux. Je jetais mes conquêtes dès que je m'en lassais. Et avec le travail de mon père, je ne souhaitais pas me lier durablement. C'est pourquoi j'évitais les gentils garçons. La gentillesse à toujours été mon talon d'Achille. Ironiquement, c'est un gentil garçon que j'ai fini par épouser.

 

Mes digressions vous agacent, je le vois. Mais, n'espérez pas que j'abrège. J'aime raconter mon histoire ainsi, dans le désordre de mes pensées. Bref, il était là à cette soirée, élégant, comme toujours. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités, sous le regard bienveillant de mon père. Il ne nous a pas empêché de nous éclipser. Je pense qu'il a même couvert notre disparition. Il souhaitait tellement faire de Wo Fat son gendre. S'il avait su... Wo Fat avait pendant longtemps pensé que je le désirais. C'était, comme je ne cesse de le répéter, faux. Après l'épisode du jardin, son obsession pour moi l'avait poussé à m'étudier plus attentivement. Il savait que je ne le désirais pas, mais lui, me désirais. Je cite ici mon époux : « N'importe quel homme peut se damner pour ton corps. Tes cheveux cascadent sensuellement sur tes épaules blanches. Ta peau laiteuse enrobe tes formes délicates, et ton visage est aussi pur que celui d'une biche ».

 

J'ai toujours été attentive à mon apparence, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime la beauté. Wo Fat ne m'a jamais complimenté que sur mon intelligence. C'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai estimé plus que les autres hommes. La seule personne a avoir vu aussi loin que Wo Fat derrière mon apparence, c'est mon mari. Ce soir là, j'étais délicatement habillée et maquillée. Même Wo Fat, avec son sang-froid exceptionnel, ne m'aurait dit non. Il n'a rien dit tandis que je l'entraînais vers ma chambre. Il n'a rien dit tandis que nous couchions ensembles. Il n'a jamais rien dit toutes les fois où nous avons couchés ensembles. Et moi non plus.

 

J'ai dit que notre liaison n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle a tout de même durée deux ans. J'aime le sexe, c'est quelque chose que je trouve particulièrement agréable. Et se chercher un partenaire convenable, c'est d'un ennui mortel et une perte de temps certaine. Wo Fat était à portée de main, intelligent, beau et il ne se débrouillait bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Son obsession pour moi n'a pas décru avec notre aventure. Il m'a dit, et je cite « la manière dont fonctionne ton cerveau ne cesse de m'étonner, m'effrayer et m'intriguer ». J'avoue avoir apprécié être le centre de sa fascination. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à baisser ma garde.

 

Mon père en a payé le prix. Wo Fat a senti que je ne l'analysais plus sans cesse, et il a mis son plan en marche. Il a profité d'un de mes voyages à l'étranger pour mettre mon père à genoux et prendre le contrôle de ses affaires. En revenant, je n'ai pu qu'être mise devant le fait accompli. Mon père mort, ses affaires parties, quelques personnes encore fidèles à sa mémoire et donc à moi. Je n'ai pas revu Wo Fat. Avec toute son intelligence, il était parfaitement incapable de savoir quelle aurait été ma réaction. Et il n'allait pas risquer sa peau pour une obsession. J'ai enterré mon père, fait le tri de ce qui me restait, et je suis pleinement entrée dans le monde de la lumière. Trois ans après, je me mariais.

 

Très honnêtement, si Wo Fat été venu me voir après avoir assassiné mon père, je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait. J'avais aimé mon père. Assurément. Mais, au point de me mettre à haïr son meurtrier ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai tourné en boucle ces pensées dans ma tête. Est-ce que l'amour doit forcément pousser à la haine ? Doit-on toujours venger ses proches assassinés ? La vengeance apporte-t-elle quelque chose ? Si je ne peux me venger de Wo Fat c'est parce que je l'aime plus que j'ai aimé mon père ? Est-ce que j'aime Wo Fat ? Qui est Wo Fat ?

 

Je pense avoir trouvé des réponses à toutes ces questions. Non. Non. Non. Sans opinion. Sans opinion. Un homme manipulateur et intelligent, capable d'utiliser les faiblesses des autres. Un homme qui m'a poussé à endormir mon cerveau pour atteindre son objectif. J'ai admiré Wo Fat autant que je l'ai méprisé. C'était la première personne à être plus maligne que moi. C'était la première personne à me faire souffrir. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'était le mal absolu. Je l'avais compris, dès l'incident de la fleur. Enfin, le premier incident de la fleur. Parce qu'un jour, Wo Fat a fini par venir me revoir. Deux ans après mon mariage, cinq après la mort de mon père, sept après le début de notre liaison, quinze ans après l'incident de la fleur.

 

J'étais assise dans mon jardin, seule à la maison, un soir d'été, à contempler les étoiles. Il est entré par la porte d'entrée, et a posé sans bruit, cet assemblage de fleurs à côté de moi. Le même que mon père m'avait offert pour mes vingt ans, et qu'il avait brisé. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Que je le frappe, que je hurle, que je le maudisse pour avoir tué mon père... En cinq ans, il avait quasiment oublié qui j'étais. La première question que je lui ai posé c'est : « Pourquoi, il y a quinze ans, as-tu détruis ce bouquet ? ». Ça l'a déstabilisé. Beaucoup, il est resté silencieux, longtemps. Mais, depuis quinze ans, c'était la seule et unique chose que je ne comprenais pas à son sujet. Ce qu'il m'a répondu a sans nul doute été la plus honnête de toute les choses qu'il m'ait dite : « Tu semblais trop étrange pour être vrai. Briser cet objet n'était qu'un moyen de voir si un être humain se cachait quelque part en toi. ». Il m'avait pourtant ramené un assemblage de fleur. Il n'a rien répliqué à cela.

 

Ce qu'il m'a répondu ce soir là, n'était que la confirmation de son obsession pour moi. J'étais un mystère pour lui. Un mystère qu'il souhaitait percer. Et oui, nous avons de nouveau couché ensemble cette nuit là. C'est la dernière fois que je le vis. Quelques mois plus tard j'accouchais de ma fille. Peu m'importait que son père soit Wo Fat ou mon mari. Elle était _ma_ fille avant tout. Je pourrais connaître la vérité mais, ça ne m’intéresse pas. C'est _ma_ fille. Un jour, quand elle sera plus grande, je lui raconterai mon histoire. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle comprendra. Mon mari est un homme bien, il a été un bon père pour elle. Il l'a élevé dans un monde où les méchants font de vilaines choses et les actions des gentils sont justifiables. Mon père était un méchant qui m'a aimé et protégée, et moi une gentille qui a laissé les méchants faire du mal. Mais, ma fille tient de moi, elle comprendra que les nuances sont plus grandes.

 

J'ai dit que je n'ai aimé que deux personnes dans ma vie. Mon père et ma fille. C'est sans doute un peu faux. J'apprécie énormément les gens avec qui je travaille. Et, je sais que je peux compter sur mon mari, comme lui peut compter sur moi. Si je l'aime aujourd’hui ? Je ne sais pas. Mais un jour oui, je l'aimerai. Est-ce que j'ai aimé Wo Fat ? … S'il n'était pas venu me voir, ce soir d'été, après la mort de mon père, j'aurai répondu non, catégoriquement. Mais, aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son obsession pour moi a été assez forte pour braver la crainte que je ne souhaite me venger. Peut être qu'il m'aimait, au moins un peu. Nous ne saurons jamais.

 

_Steve se frotta les yeux. Cette femme était douée pour raconter les histoires. L'ex-marine savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais, cette histoire n'avait pas besoin d’atterrir au tribunal. Après tout, elle n'apprenait strictement rien sur Wo Fat. Steve effaça l'enregistrement._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai tourné ce texte autour de réflexions, et je suis plutôt contente du résultat.  
> Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre sera plus... charnel. Avec un lemon en bonne et due forme.  
> Je vous fait confiance, si vous êtes mineurs, passez votre chemin !  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	2. Ce soir là...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Comme indiqué la semaine dernière, ce chapitre-ci contient un lemon.  
> Je vous fais confiance, si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, passez votre chemin !  
> Je tiens cependant à préciser que si cette fic n'est pas en explicit, c'est parce que le premier chapitre ne contient aucun élément choquant, et parce que le second porte plus sur de l'érotisme poussé que sur la pornographie.  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans toute approche séductive, il y a un stratagème. Que ce soit par le regard ou les sourires, tout n'est qu'un stratagème. Y compris dans la manière dont je menai Wo Fat vers ma chambre. Lentement, et sans un mot, juste nos baisers enfiévrés. Je maîtrisai le tempo. Il y a un certain rythme à respecter afin d'assurer une montée progressive et régulière du désir. De corridor en corridor, nous atteignîmes ma chambre, le corps bouillonnant de désir.

 

Si nous avions rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Mes paupières n'avaient cessé de s'ouvrir et se fermer durant tout le trajet. Je n'aime pas embrasser quelqu'un les yeux ouverts. Je trouve qu'on finit vite par loucher, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de particulièrement gracieux. Et puis, l'autre est bien trop proche pour que nos yeux fassent la mise au point. Notre vision en est donc floutée.

 

Mais, fermer les yeux trop tôt ne sert à rien non plus. Il y a un moment précis, avant que notre vision ne devienne floue, où l'on doit fermer les yeux. L'instant précis où les lèvres n'ont d'autre choix que de se rejoindre. L'instant où la passion consume tout, ne laissant qu'encore plus de désir et d'empressement. Cet instant tellement sensuel, et rempli de silences complices. C'est, quasiment, un point de non retour.

 

Bien avant que la langue de Wo Fat n'effleure la mienne, je ne souhaitais pas revenir en arrière. Il avait bu du champagne, pas moi, les bulles me donnent le hoquet. Mais, le goût délicat du vin, mêlé à la saveur du gingembre enflammait les sens. Avec furie et passion, nos langues s'effleurèrent dans un combat acharné de domination. Nous étions en plein milieu du couloir, appuyés contre la porte de ma chambre.

 

Mais, je faisais face à un adversaire rusé. Ses mains, glissant sur mes vêtements, cherchèrent les points sensibles de mon anatomie. Le tissus était bien trop épais pour que ses caresses me déstabilisent. Mais, je reconnais la justesse de la manœuvre. J'effectuais la même de mon côté. Mais, les vêtements occidentaux sont bien moins amples que les tenues traditionnelles. Notre tactique commune me permit de prendre l'avantage de notre échange buccal.

 

Un orgueil typiquement masculin poussa Wo Fat à reprendre les commandes. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Ne m'attendant pas à ce brusque mouvement, je trébuchais vers l'arrière. Wo Fat compléta le mouvement, m'attirant dans la chambre, et fermant la porte d'un seul geste. Il plongea la tête dans mon épaule, commençant doucement à en mordiller la peau. De quelques mouvements habiles, il m'emprisonna les poignets d'une main, et la taille de l'autre.

 

Je lui concédais cette victoire, et lui offrais plus largement accès à ma gorge. Il ne se fit pas prier pour parsemer ma chair de suçons. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tous les hommes avec qui j'ai couché souhaitaient tant me faire des suçons. Sans doute une obscure façon de marquer son territoire. Mais, peu importe, tant que ça restait dans les limites du raisonnable. Ces mordillements allumèrent réellement un véritable feu dans mon ventre.

 

La raison n'avait plus de raison d'être. En quelques gestes, je me libérais de mes menottes de chaires, et délestait Wo Fat de sa veste. Il grogna contre mon cou quand, d'un mouvement faussement anodin, j'effleurais sa virilité. Il releva alors la tête de ma gorge. Et me regarda dans les yeux. Je n'y lu que du désir. Tant mieux, il serait vraiment dommage que je l'ai amené dans ma chambre si nous ne couchions pas ensembles.

 

Il essaya, maladroitement, de m'ôter mes vêtements. Mais, il s’emmêla dès la deuxième attache. En pouffant, je le poussais doucement dans un siège. En quelque geste gracieux, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements. Toujours gracieuse, je me rapprochais de lui, et m'asseyais en amazone sur ses cuisses. Ses mains trouvèrent une naturelle place sur ma taille. Et je lui agrippais la nuque en l'embrassant.

 

La température grimpa soudainement, mais, je pris le temps de lentement ouvrir sa chemise. Glissant mes mains sous le tissu, je caressais doucement ses pectoraux musclés. Ayant sans doute fait le tour de ma peau exposée, Wo Fat m'ôta mon soutien-gorge. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à m'observer pour savoir que mes seins n'étaient pas très gros. Mais, un seul d'entre eux remplissait pleinement sa main. Comme quoi, faire un bonnet B suffit.

 

Sa chemise rejoignit mes vêtements et sa veste. Il me fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui, son sexe, toujours caché, effleurant mes cuisses. Doucement, il malaxa l'un de mes seins. Je me penchais dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon. Il grogna, et chercha à me repousser. Mais, je m'obstinais. D'un mouvement vif, il m'allongea sur le sol, et me mordilla un téton. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut.

 

Je profitais de l'occasion pour lui mordiller la nuque. Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer ma manœuvre. Il était bien trop occupé à téter, mordiller et lécher mes seins. Il me jeta un regard venimeux. Je me redressais et lui murmurais à l'oreille. Pas de cochonneries, juste, quelques règles. Si quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, qu'il me le dise au lieu de me plaquer au sol. Je profitais de l'occasion pour lui lécher le lobe.

 

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Qu'il avait admirablement musclé. Sans un mot, je me levais, et m'asseyais sur mon lit. J’ôtais, lentement chacun de mes bijoux. Terminant par la dague ouvragée accrochée à ma cuisse. Avec la lenteur et la sensualité d'un prédateur, il s'approcha lentement de moi. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et vint se positionner derrière moi. Il m'enlaça, en enfouis son visage dans ma clavicule.

 

Mais, rapidement, la passion revint, et m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui, prise dans un baiser passionné, nos langue continuant de s'affronter. Je remarquais alors qu'il avait ôté quasiment tous ses vêtements, seul restait un boxer. Je sentais sa verge contre mes fesses. Histoire de mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve, je remuais du bassin. Contre mes lèvres, je sentit le grognement qu'il contenait. Comme moi, son corps semblait la proie d'un incendie inextinguible.

 

Avides, ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, et m'ôtèrent mon dernier sous-vêtement. Je me retrouvais intégralement nue face à lui, et le spectacle semblait lui plaire. Et toujours dans la logique de la domination masculine, il inversa nos positions. Mais, pris garde à me tenir occupée. Ses lèvres parcoururent chaque parcelle de mon corps avec une infinie lenteur. Mais, il ne s'approcha jamais vraiment de mon intimité.

 

Wo Fat n'est pas le genre de personne que j'imagine offrir un cunnilingus. Tant mieux, je n'aime guère les fellations. Mais, il m'empêche que ses caresses me laissèrent brûlantes et haletantes. L'incendie de mon bas-ventre devenu brasier. Je me mis à pousser des râle de contentement et de frustration. Et je pus sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Ça l'amusait de jouer avec mon corps et mes nerfs.

 

Mais, frustrée, je lui arrachais quasiment son boxer. Il en fut surpris. Je profitais de sa stupeur pour me tourner et attraper un préservatif dans ma table de nuit. Je l'ouvris immédiatement. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce désir. Quand il tendit la main pour prendre le contraceptif, je refermais ma main dessus. Mutine, je jouais un instant au jeu du chat et de la sourie avec lui. Puis, d'un geste vif, j'attrapais son sexe dressé.

 

Cela lui coupa le souffle. Je gratifiais le symbole de sa virilité de quelques caresses avant d'y ajuster le préservatif avec langueur. Wo Fat avait récupéré son souffle et semblait bien décidé à me faire perdre le mien. Vivement, il s'allongea sur moi et me pénétra d'un seul coup. J'étais tellement trempée que la manœuvre s'effectua sans peine. Un gémissement aigu s'échappa de ma gorge. Il y mit un terme en m'embrassant furieusement.

 

Avec furie, son bassin frappait le mien, son sexe butait tout au fond de mon vagin. Le bruit des chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre était accompagné de nos gémissements. La longueur de nos préliminaires avait fait plus qu'enflammer nos sens, et ni lui ni moi ne contrôlions plus rien. Nous n'étions plus que des pulsions sexuelles. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, rejetant la tête en arrière, plus loin de l'orgasme.

 

Aussi excité que moi, Wo Fat accéléra encore ses mouvements, haletant. L'orgasme n'était plus loin, et nous ne souhaitions plus que l'atteindre. Nos corps perlaient de sueur, et les mouvements de nos bassins ne cessait de frotter mes tétons sensibles contre son torse. Et soudainement, mon amant se tendit et lâcha un râle, proche de celui d'un mourant. Je sentis sa verge s'agiter en moi. Ces quelques mouvement suffirent à me faire atteindre l'orgasme.

 

Je griffais convulsivement son dos. Et l'une de mes jambe se tendit toute seule. Emportée par la jouissance, je me sentais vibrer de plaisir et tendue comme un arc. Ma tête partie vers l'arrière, la bouche grand ouverte sur un long cri de plaisir. Wo Fat s'écroula sur moi, la respiration haletante. Mon corps continua à vibrer de plaisir pendant de longues secondes. Mais, finalement, tous mes muscles se détendirent, et j'exhalais un soupir de contentement.

 

Avec un grognement, mon amant se retira de moi et roula sur le côté. Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis retirer le préservatif souillé. Mes yeux se mirent doucement à papillonner. La respiration à côté de moi ralentissait déjà. Sans réfléchir plus, je ne résistais pas à la langueur qui s'emparait de moi, et glissait dans les bras du sommeil. Je savais déjà qu'à mon réveil, Wo Fat serait partis depuis longtemps. Mais qu'importe, tout ce que je cherchais, c'était du sexe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que cela vous ai plut !  
> La semaine prochaine, changement total : on part dans l'univers de la fée Clochette !  
> Kissoux !


End file.
